


Happy Christmas, Daddy

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Phil Lester, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nude Photos, Online Dating, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: A few days before Christmas Dan finds himself tipsy, lonely, and horny. He creates a Tinder profile where he meets Michael, a nice guy who enjoys bossing Dan around and giving him various tasks to do for him. But who is Michael? And what happens when both Dan and Phil's family Christmases are canceled?Prompt: Christmas Tinder date! Dan isn't expecting much - Tinder's a place, as he's known, for pervs and slightly too desperate singletons (hey, that's /not/ him, thank you very much - but well, it's Christmas and anything can happen ;)





	Happy Christmas, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phanetixs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanetixs/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this, too much fun actually. I got carried away and wrote about three times as much as I planned to. But it was a pleasure to write and I hope that phanetixs (and everyone else) enjoys this!
> 
> Shout out to [phanetixs](http://phanetixs.tumblr.com/) who submitted such a fun prompt for the Holiday Fic Exchange. And shout out to my new beta [Ryn](https://anotwhitexmas.tumblr.com/)!

It was a few days before Christmas and Dan was bored, lonely, more than a little horny, and perhaps slightly drunk. In his drunken state of mind, he decided to create a Tinder profile. He used his real first name since Daniel isn’t that uncommon of a name, but didn’t disclose his last name or birthday. 

 

Dan was careful about the photos he chose to upload; obviously not wanting to show his face but also not wanting to show anything that would give away who he was. In the end he picked three photos; the first was a shirtless photo that showed only from his neck to his waist, the next was him wearing his favorite briefs that hug his curves perfectly, and lastly, Dan picked a more scandalous photo of him laying down in his bed fully nude with nothing but his hand to protect his modesty. 

 

He uploaded the photos after triple checking there was nothing that would reveal his identity. Dan might have been tipsy, but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew how risky this was and although he’d taken every precaution, there was still that slim chance that somebody would find out it was him. The thought of getting caught sent shivers down his spine and somehow made the whole experience that much more exciting. 

 

Dan set his preferences to show only men aged 25-35 within a 50 mile radius. He then started working on his bio. Dan wasn’t sure if he should be subtle but then decided that he might as well go all out, no matter how much it made him cringe.

 

_ hi my name is daniel, i’m 27, gay bottom. just here for some fun. message me if you think you can make me submit to you. but be warned, i bite ;) _

 

Finally, Dan’s account was set up. He didn’t plan on meeting anyone to hook up as that would be far too risky, but he was pretty desperate to be dominated, even if it was just through text. 

 

He returned to the main screen and started swiping right on any guy he found attractive. Maybe it was shallow for him to judge people solely based on their looks, but the alcohol in his system prevented Dan from caring.  _ Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Right. Left. Left. Right. Right.  _

 

Unsurprisingly, Dan received messages within minutes of setting up his account.

 

Tom: _ hey babe, like what you see? _

 

Dan rolled his eyes as he got his first dick pic of the evening. He blocked the person and deleted the message without giving it a second thought. Dan may have been desperate, but even he had standards.

 

He spent over thirty minutes swiping and messaging random guys, with most conversations ending pretty quickly. Dan might be a bottom, but he wasn’t willing to be submissive to just anybody with a dick.They had to work for it and earn it first. 

 

Michael:  _ Hi. How are you? _

 

Dan raised an eyebrow as he read the message. This had been the first person who’d actually asked Dan how he was doing instead of just immediately making it about sex, although that is what Dan was there for so he wasn’t sure why he was complaining. 

 

He clicked on the guy’s profile and remembered swiping right on him instantly. His name was Michael and holy fuck was he gorgeous, at least what Dan could see of him. There was no face in any of the photos but Michael’s ass was on display in more than one of the pictures. Clearly it was a feature Michael was proud of, and Dan could see why. 

 

_ Michael. 31. Top. Dominant. 19 centimetres. Uncut. _

 

Dan would be lying if he said Michael’s bio hadn’t peaked his interest. It was short and to the point without being too forward or eager.

 

Daniel:  _ hey there. i’m good, you? _

 

Michael:  _ Relieved you haven’t already sent me a dick pic _

 

Dan snorted as he read the message to himself.

 

Daniel:  _ i feel that! i’ve seen so many dicks tongiht i think i broke a record _

 

Michael:  _ Should we compare numbers? _

 

Michael:  _ I’ve seen 22 dicks tonight. _

 

Michael:  _ Wait, 23.  _

 

Dan laughed aloud and rolled his eyes. 

 

Daniel:  _ impressive! i’ve only seen about 12 _

 

Dan continued talking to Michael for nearly an hour before he decided it was late and he needed to get some sleep.

 

As Dan headed upstairs he was surprised to see Phil’s bedroom light on since he was usually asleep this late at night. He shrugged it off, putting it down to Phil having another headache or drinking too much coffee.

 

The next morning Dan wasn’t surprised to wake up humping his mattress; that’s what he got for going to bed horny. He reached over and picked up his phone, seeing he already had a message from Michael. 

 

Michael:  _ Morning! _

 

Daniel:  _ hey _

 

Michael:  _ You just getting up? _

 

Daniel:  _ yep, although it seems like little daniel never went to sleep _

 

Michael:  _ Sounds like someone woke up with morning wood! _

 

Daniel:  _ i did _

 

Daniel:  _ wanna see? _

 

Michael:  _ Yes. Show me. _

 

Dan rolled over just enough to take some pictures. He took a few of the tent in his underwear, deciding on the best one before sending it to Michael. 

 

Michael:  _ Is that precum I see seeping through? _

 

His cheeks burned and Dan felt his cock twitch in his briefs. 

 

Daniel:  _ … maybe _

 

Michael:  _ Have you been playing with yourself this morning? _

 

Daniel:  _ no _

 

Daniel:  _ but i woke up humping my bed _

 

Michael:  _ Fuck that’s hot. Do it again. _

 

There was something so arousing about a random stranger giving him orders. Dan quickly started grinding against his bed.

 

Michael:  _ Are you doing it? _

 

Daniel:  _ yes _

 

Michael:  _ Good boy. Tell Daddy how good it feels. _

 

Dan whimpered as Michael used two of his kinks against him. They’d discussed their kinks the night before and Dan had confessed that his three biggest kinks were praise, daddy, and humiliation. Michael had admitted those were also on his list of kinks, but he hadn’t said where.

 

Daniel:  _ feels so good daddy. so hard. need more, please _

 

Michael:  _ Tell Daddy what you want to do. _

 

Daniel:  _ wanna touch my dick _

 

Michael:  _ Do it now. Show me. _

 

Michael:  _ (If you’re comfortable) _

 

He wasted no time in following Michael's orders. Dan rolled onto his back yet again and reached into his briefs, pulling his dick out and quickly wrapping his hand around it. He let out a soft moan and took a picture, sending it to Michael.

 

Michael:  _ Good job. Now be a good boy and make yourself cum for Daddy. _

 

Dan moaned out loud and tossed his head back as he came. He hoped Phil was out or in the shower or somewhere where he wasn’t able to hear him, because Dan couldn’t bother to be quiet.

 

When he finally came down from his orgasm, Dan grabbed a tissue and cleaned himself up.

 

Daniel:  _ i came daddy _

 

Michael:  _ Good boy. Did you enjoy yourself? _

 

Daniel:  _ yes, it was so good. thank you _

 

Michael:  _ Do you have a butt plug? _

 

Daniel:  _ yes _

 

Michael:  _ Can you wear it all day for me?  _

 

Daniel:  _ yes daddy, i will _

 

Dan went about the rest of his day as normally as he could with a metal butt plug up his ass. He stretched himself in the shower and put it in before getting dressed and going downstairs to eat breakfast with Phil while they watched an anime neither of them had heard of. Later, they headed out to do some last minute Christmas shopping. 

 

Christmas Eve was the next day and Dan still hadn’t gotten a present for his mum. To make matters even worse, he was leaving that night so he really needed to get one. Naturally Dan and Phil both got distracted and ended up in Topman, trying on clothes for themselves.

 

Dan had been messaging Michael occasionally throughout the day. The conversation wasn’t always revolved around sex, but it was a frequent topic. Michael often asked how the plug felt inside of Dan and would tell him to clench around it or push it in further. Dan had mentioned that he was out clothes shopping so he really should’ve expected Michael’s next request.

 

Michael:  _ Go to a changing room. _

 

Daniel:  _ yes daddy _

 

Daniel:  _ ok i’m in one _

 

Michael:  _ Get naked. _

 

Daniel:  _ but there’s no lock, it’s just a curtain _

 

Michael:  _ Do it. _

 

Michael:  _ (This okay?) _

 

Dan smiled. He liked that Michael always checked in with him to make sure he was comfortable with what they were doing. 

 

Daniel:  _ yes, more than okay! _

 

He stripped down quickly, folding his clothes neatly and putting them off to the side.

 

Daniel:  _ i’m naked _

 

Michael:  _ Good boy. Now bend over and take a picture for Daddy. _

 

Dan bent over and took a picture of himself in the mirror, careful to not show his face or his folded up clothing. He sent it to Michael without question.

 

Michael:  _ Spread your cheeks. Daddy needs to check to see if your plug is still there. _

 

Daniel:  _ yes daddy _

 

He reached back with one hand and spread his cheeks, taking a picture to show off the black heart shaped gem that was on the base of the plug. 

 

Michael: _ Looks like someone is getting hard for Daddy. _

 

Dan looked down and realized he was in fact hard. 

 

Michael:  _ Bet you want to get off right now. Bet you don’t even care that you’re in public and could get caught so easily. I bet you’d even enjoy getting caught, wouldn’t you slut? _

 

Daniel:  _ yes, yes daddy wanna touch myself please _

 

Michael:  _ No. Be a good boy and get dressed. It’s rude to keep your friends waiting this long. They’ll be worried about you. _

 

Dan groaned softly at the reminder that he had to go back out and continue shopping with Phil. Usually he loved it, but right now all Dan wanted to do was go home and fuck himself with one of his dildos. But he wanted to be good for Michael so he dressed himself and did his best to hide his erection. Thankfully it was a relatively easy task since it was cold outside and Dan’s coat came down mid-thigh, easily keeping his modesty intact. 

 

Phil didn’t seem to notice there was something going on with Dan. If he did, he didn’t mention it. 

 

The rest of the afternoon went by without any incidents. Dan found a present for his mum and actually managed to get packed with plenty of time to spare. He’d just finished wrapping the last present for his family when his phone rang. 

 

“Hey mum,” Dan said as he answered. He stopped packing the presents as he spoke to her. A few minutes later he hung up and went to knock on Phil’s door. 

 

“Phil, can I come in?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Dan opened the door and walked over, flopping backwards dramatically onto Phil’s bed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

 

“There’s a snowstorm going on at home so all trains are cancelled. It isn’t expected to end until Christmas but it’ll take longer than that to clear the tracks and get the trains up and running again.”

 

Phil frowned and sat up properly. “So what does that mean? You’re not going home tonight?”

 

He shook his head. “Nope. Looks like I’ll be spending this Christmas alone. This fucking sucks.” Dan groaned loudly.

 

“That does suck, I’m sorry,” Phil said, looking down at him apologetically. 

 

Dan shrugged. “Oh well. Don’t worry about me, I just wanted to let you know. You should go to bed soon, your train is super early,” he said, patting what he assumed was Phil's stomach. He got up and headed back to his room after saying goodnight. 

 

Dan spent a few hours on his laptop scrolling aimlessly through various social media, eventually falling asleep at around two in the morning. When Dan woke up the next morning, he had a series of messages from Michael.

 

Michael:  _ Happy Christmas Eve _

 

Michael:  _ I’m not sure what your plans are so if you can’t follow my instructions, that’s okay. Or if you just don’t want to, that’s also okay. _

 

Michael:  _ As soon as you read this, I want you to get yourself off.  _

 

Michael:  _ Go do it now. Read the rest once you’re finished. _

 

Dan grinned. Maybe today wouldn’t be as bad as he was expecting it to be. He put his phone down and got himself off. It didn’t take him long since he was always more sensitive and easily aroused in the mornings. He cleaned himself up and picked up his phone to receive his next instructions. 

 

Michael:  _ Get that vibrating butt plug you told me about and put it in for Daddy.  _

 

Michael:  _ Turn it onto the highest setting. _

 

Michael:  _ Don’t turn it down until Daddy says. _

 

Dan got up quickly and grabbed the remote control vibrator. He owned quite a few sex toys, probably more than the average person did. He loved to experiment and try new things, meaning he had a wide variety of toys. 

 

Once the plug was in and on the highest setting, Dan picked up his phone to read the next message, but there wasn’t one. He whimpered softly and quickly typed out a message.

 

Daniel:  _ daddy _

 

Daniel:  _ i came and the toy is in _

 

He hoped Michael would respond soon. The vibrations were incredibly intense and the toy was pressed right against his prostate.

 

Daniel:  _ please daddy  _

 

Still no reply. It had only been five minutes but Dan was rock hard again and desperate. He wasn’t sure when Michael would get back to him so he decided to try and distract himself. Dan put on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen. Phil’s train had been first thing that morning so Dan didn’t bother putting on a shirt or even trying to conceal his boner.

 

He somehow successfully made himself a bowl of cereal despite the constant buzzing inside him. Dan carefully carried the bowl to the lounge.

 

“Phil!” Dan exclaimed, nearly dropping his bowl. “Holy fuck, you gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here? Your train was like four hours ago.”

 

Phil looked up and giggled. “Oops, sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to scare you. I cancelled my train.”

 

“What? Why?” Dan asked.

 

“Well I didn’t want you to have to spend Christmas alone. I thought at least we can spend it together and watch a bunch of Christmas films and open our presents to each other tomorrow morning,” Phil said.

 

“I- you’re missing out on your family Christmas for me?”

 

He nodded. “Well yeah, I couldn’t just let you spend it alone. I tried to get another ticket so you could come spend Christmas with my family but the train was full and there isn’t another until Boxing Day,” Phil said.

 

Dan smiled at him. “That’s really nice, thank you Phil.” He was genuinely touched that Phil was skipping his family Christmas since Dan had to miss his. 

 

With all the excitement, Dan had forgotten about his current state. “I’ll, um, go get dressed,” he said. He carefully sat his cereal down on the coffee table and hoped that Phil hadn’t heard him whimper as the toy pressed harder against his prostate. 

 

“Oh it’s okay,” Phil said, shrugging. “I don’t mind. You don’t want your cereal to get all soggy and gross. Besides I’ve seen you shirtless before.”

 

Dan bit his lip and tried to come up with some excuse. He knew he wouldn’t be able to contain his moans when he sat down. 

 

“I’m gonna get some more coffee, want any?” Phil asked, standing up.

 

“Sure, thanks,” Dan said, hoping it would delay Phil just long enough for him to sit down. He waited until he heard Phil turn on the kettle before he slowly sat down on the sofa. Dan bit down hard on his lip to keep as quiet as he possibly could. He heard his phone go off and he quickly looked at it. 

 

Michael:  _ How’s it going? _

 

Daniel:  _ please daddy, please!  _

 

Daniel:  _ i was supposed to be home alone but my roommate is still here  _

 

Micheal:  _ Where are they? _

 

Daniel:  _ in the kitchen. im in the lounge. please daddy can i turn it down? _

 

Michael:  _ Will they be able to hear the buzzing? _

 

Daniel:  _ … no. its too quiet _

 

Michael:  _ Then no. It stays on high. _

 

Dan whimpered softly as he reached for his cereal. He placed a pillow over his lap to hide his erection and tried to ignore the pleasure coursing through his body.

 

Phil returned carrying two mugs of coffee a couple minutes later. He sat Dan’s down beside him, then sat down on the other side of the sofa. “Anime?” Phil asked, already starting to pull one up for them to watch.

 

Dan nodded wordlessly. He ate his cereal with shaky hands, glad Phil didn’t look over and notice. He sat his bowl down for a second to message Michael.

 

Daniel:  _ daddy please! i’m gonna cum and he’s sitting right next to me! _

 

Michael:  _ You can turn it down. _

 

Relief washed over Dan and just as he started to reach for the remote, Michael’s next message came through. 

 

Michael:  _ After you cum. _

 

He bit his lip and glanced over at Phil whose eyes were glued to the screen. Dan knew his only two options were to do as Michael said or to back out and get himself off in the bathroom. The second option was safer, but the first option was much more appealing. 

 

Dan weighed the pros and cons of both scenarios. If he came right there sitting next to Phil, it would be one of the hottest things he’d ever done and he’d no doubt have an incredible orgasm. However if Phil caught him, it would make for an incredibly awkward and embarrassing conversation. Eventually, Dan decided to follow Michael’s orders.

 

Michael:  _ Close yet? _

 

Daniel:  _ yes daddy, leaking precum. so so close _

 

Michael:  _ Such a naughty slut. Getting yourself off while you’re sitting right next to your roommate. What if he catches you? _

 

Dan bit his lip and tried to keep still but his hips bucked on their own. He glanced at Phil; he hadn’t noticed yet. Dan decided to risk it and kept rolling his hips slowly. 

 

Michael:  _ What do you think he would do? Do you think he would bend you over and fuck you till you came over and over? _

 

He closed his eyes at the thought of Phil fucking him. Dan had always thought Phil was very attractive and just because they’d never been anything more than friends, it didn’t mean the thought of Phil catching him then bending him over and fucking him wasn’t incredibly arousing.

 

Michael:  _ I bet you’d love that. You’re such a slut. Daddy’s little slut. If I were there right now, I’d take your cock out of your pants and jerk you off until you came. Twice. Or three times. And I’d make sure your roommate was watching the whole time. _

 

Dan’s cock twitched at the thought. He gripped the fabric of his sweatpants, feeling himself getting dangerously close to the edge. 

 

Michael:  _ Put your hand into your pants. Stroke your pretty little cock and make yourself cum for Daddy. _

 

Dan didn’t care if he got caught anymore. He was so desperate and so fucking close that he was willing to do anything to finally reach his climax, even if it meant risking Phil seeing. Dan slipped his hand into his sweatpants and slowly stroked himself. He kept his movements slow so Phil hopefully wouldn’t hear or see anything. Dan was so aroused, both from how good everything felt and how high his chances of getting caught were. It only took a few strokes before Dan started tumbling over the edge. He bit down on his lip so hard to keep quiet that it started bleeding. Dan tilted his head back against the sofa and slightly bucked up into his hand, chasing the last few waves of his orgasm. He finally started to come down and quickly turned the toy down to the lowest setting. Dan glanced at Phil and he was still staring at the screen, somehow oblivious to what Dan just did.

 

Daniel:  _ daddy i came _

 

Michael:  _ Good boy, such a good boy for Daddy. Go clean yourself up. _

 

Michael:  _ But keep the toy in and don’t turn it off completely.  _

 

Dan mumbled some lame excuse about needing a shower. Phil grunted in response but otherwise didn’t acknowledge Dan as he got up and quickly left.

 

Dan took a quick shower and got dressed in clean sweatpants and a hoodie. He was starting to pick up on what Michael had planned for him today.

 

As predicted, Dan got frequent messages from Michael throughout the day telling him to turn the vibrations up or down. Also unsurprisingly, Michael ordered Dan to cum multiple times during the day. He spent most of the day with Phil, watching Christmas films and working. This resulted in Dan almost getting caught more than once.

 

The first time, Dan had been ordered to make himself cum in the hallway while Phil was in the kitchen making lunch. 

 

Dan’s heart raced as he stood outside of the kitchen, leaning against the wall next to the door. He had his phone in one hand and used the other to push his sweatpants halfway down his thighs.

 

Michael sent Dan multiple photos of his dick and it didn’t take long for Dan to cum over his hand.

 

Daniel:  _ daddy i came _

 

Michael:  _ Good. Keep going. _

 

He bit his lip to keep from whimpering as he kept stroking himself hard and fast. Dan had already cum three times that day so he was the most sensitive he’d ever been. 

 

Daniel:  _ close _

 

Michael:  _ Come again for Daddy. _

 

Dan bit down hard on his lip as he tried to keep quiet but as his orgasm started to hit, he cried out loudly. His eyes widened as he realized Phil would’ve heard him. Dan scrambled to pull his sweatpants up.

 

“Dan? What happened? Are you okay?” Phil asked as he rushed into the hall.

 

He’d just managed to get his pants over his hips and shove his hands in his pockets when Phil came into view. Dan whimpered as he felt ropes of his cum paint the inside of his sweatpants. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Dan said. He looked down, unable to make eye contact with Phil while he was mid-orgasm. “Just, um, stubbed my toe. I’m fine.” 

 

He quickly turned and went to the bathroom to clean up, thanking the heavens that Phil was so oblivious.

 

The second time had been the closest call yet. Dan and Phil had paused their film marathon to work. They were both in the gaming room; Dan was sitting at the desk and Phil was on the futon behind him. Dan was editing their final Gamingmas video while Phil was making sure that day’s video went up without any trouble. 

 

Before Phil joined him, Dan had told Michael that he would be working for the next hour or so. Michael, naturally, turned it into yet another challenge.

 

Michael:  _ Sit on a vibrating dildo. _

 

Dan’s eyes widened as he read the message.

 

Daniel:  _ what?! _

 

Michael:  _ You heard me. Go get a vibrating dildo, pull your pants down, and sit on it while your friend is in the room. _

 

Daniel:  _ but he’ll see! _

 

Michael:  _ Wrap a blanket around yourself.  _

 

Dan blushed at the idea of doing what Michael asked. It was extremely risky. Dan would have his back turned to Phil and he’d have headphones on, so not only would Dan not be able to hear himself or Phil, but he wouldn’t be able to see if Phil was watching him. Dan would have to be silent and perfectly still the whole time.

 

Quickly, before Phil joined him, Dan ran to his room to find the perfect toy. He grabbed a small bottle of lube and a blanket before hurrying back. Dan rubbed some lube on the toy and sat it on the chair. Thankfully, it was quiet and came with a remote so Dan would be able to control it better. He pulled his pants down just enough and sat down on it, whimpering softly as he did so. Dan heard Phil’s footsteps and quickly wrapped the blanket around himself so Phil wouldn’t see his bare ass or half covered crotch.

 

Things were going smoothly at first; Dan kept the vibrations on a low enough level that he could control his responses.

 

Michael:  _ Turn it up for Daddy. Daddy wants you to cum again. _

 

Dan bit his lip as he followed Michael’s instructions, just barely holding back a moan. He closed his eyes and adjusted his position so the tip of the toy was pressing against his prostate, making Dan gasp. 

 

He’d gotten so distracted by the toy, and his impending orgasm, that he didn’t notice Phil standing up and walking over to him.

 

Dan was teetering on the edge and just as he was about to cum, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and his eyes flew open as he turned his head to look up at Phil. Dan was positive he’d been caught. The thought alone was all Dan needed to push him over the edge. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, gripping onto it as he stared at Phil while wave after wave of pleasure washed over him.

 

Phil somehow was oblivious and didn’t recognize the look on Dan’s face as one of immense pleasure. He reached and took off Dan’s headphones. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Just wanted to see if you wanted me to pick up dinner while you finish editing,” Phil said, nodding his head slightly at the computer.

 

He licked his lips and nodded. “Y-yeah, that sounds good,” Dan said. “I’ll have it done by the time you get back.”

 

Phil smiled at him. “Okay! I’ll be back in a bit.” He put Dan’s headphones back on then left the flat, leaving Dan home alone.

 

Dan took his headphones back off once Phil left the room and as soon as he heard the front door close, he threw off the blanket and took a picture of the mess he’d made in his pants, sending it to Michael.

 

Michael:  _ You’re such a good boy, coming for Daddy so many times today. I think you’ve earned a break. Go clean yourself up and enjoy the rest of your evening. _

 

Dan let out a sigh of relief, glad that he was finished for the night. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was pass out. He left the video unedited, deciding he’d just do it tomorrow, and went to take a hot bath and get dressed in his coziest pajamas. Dan lay down on the sofa and turned the TV on, falling asleep to the soft drone of noise as he waited for Phil to get back.

 

The two of them watched a couple more Christmas films then Dan headed to bed early, which was very unlike him but thankfully Phil didn’t question it.

 

The next day was Christmas. Dan woke up and found his Christmas stocking on the end of his bed, filled. He smiled as he sat up and grabbed it, reading a handwritten note.

 

_ Dan, _

_ I’m sorry you had to miss out on your traditional Christmas. But I’m happy you’re still spending it at home with your family. _

_ Santa _

 

He rolled his eyes and laughed. Dan picked up his phone to text Phil and saw a message from Michael.

 

Michael:  _ Happy Christmas, Dan. _

 

Dan frowned slightly. His name on the app was Daniel, not Dan. He’d never referred to himself as Dan before, and neither had Michael. Sure, Dan was a common nickname for Daniel, but so was Danny, and Michael hadn’t called him that.

 

Daniel:  _ I think you meant Daniel haha  _

 

Daniel:  _ Happy Christmas _

 

Michael:  _ No, I meant Dan. _

 

His heart dropped. Did this mean Michael knew who he was? Dan was mid-panic when he got a text from Phil.

 

Phil:  _ Happy Christmas! Meet me in the lounge to open presents? _

 

Dan:  _ Happy Christmas! Yeah, be right there. _

 

He sent the text to Phil just as he got another message from Michael. Dan’s eyes widened in a mixture of shock and fear when he saw it.

 

Michael:  _ You’re Dan Howell. _

 

Before Dan could even think of what to respond with, there was a knock on his door. “Dan? Hurry up! It’s present time!” 

 

“Yeah, coming,” Dan called back. He grabbed his stocking and headed to the lounge, deciding he’d have to deal with Michael later.

 

Phil was sat on the floor by the tree when Dan walked into the lounge. He had the fireplace turned on and had a filled stocking in his lap. “Santa left one for you too?”

 

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yep, he sure did.” He walked over and sat across from Phil. “Did you open yours?”

 

“Nope, I was waiting for you,” Phil smiled.

 

They opened their stockings and had nearly identical items: satsuma, festive socks, chocolate coins, a few items from Lush, and a Christmas cracker each.

 

“Funny, Santa got us the exact same things,” Dan joked.

 

Phil grinned at him. “He must’ve known we like the same stuff.”

 

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled. He poked Phil’s leg with his toe. “You open a present first.”

 

“Okay! Which one?” Phil asked, eyeing the presents.

 

“Doesn’t matter, whichever looks most appealing to you.” He grabbed a blanket off the chair and wrapped it around his shoulders while Phil picked out a present. 

 

“A candle! Oh, and it smells like cupcakes! Dan, smell!” Phil held the candle out to Dan.

 

He laughed. “Phil, I picked it out for you, I know what it smells like,” Dan laughed, leaning in and sniffing it anyway. “My turn?” Dan asked as he picked up a present with his name on it.

 

“No!” Phil said quickly. “Um, that present is for last.” He took the present from Dan and sat it back under the tree. “Pick another.”

 

Dan raised his eyebrows at Phil but picked another present. He figured it was probably a case for a new camera or something else that would give away what another present was. He opened it and smiled. “A manicure set?”

 

Phil nodded and smiled at him. “Yeah, this one comes with instructions so I’ll be able to learn how to do it properly for you.”

 

He smiled and leaned over to hug Phil. Dan had been worried this Christmas wouldn’t be as good as others because he wasn't with his family, but Phil had really put in a lot of effort to make sure it was a great Christmas for him. 

 

They took turns opening the rest of their presents. Dan had given Phil three candles in total, a stationary set, some t-shirts, and a collection of Stephen King novels, all signed. Dan had gotten a manicure set, cologne, a record player, and half a dozen Muse vinyls.

 

“One more,” Phil said, picking up the present he’d taken from Dan earlier and handing it to him.

 

Dan took the lid off the small box and quirked an eyebrow. “Uh Phil, what the fuck?” He picked up the small bottle and looked at it.

 

“It’s lube,” Phil said.

 

Dan gave Phil an annoyed look. “Yes thank you, I’m aware it’s lube. But why did you get it for me?”

 

Phil nodded at the box Dan was holding. “Read the card.”

 

He looked in the box and pulled out the card that was at the bottom. Dan opened it and read it aloud, “What’s my middle name?” He looked at Phil, a puzzled expression on his face. “What’s my middle name? What does that even- oh…” A lightbulb went off in Dan’s mind. “Michael?”

 

Phil nodded and smiled, his cheeks slightly pink.

 

“You’re… you’re Michael?” Dan asked. 

 

Phil nodded again.

 

“Like the Michael I’ve been talking to on Tinder the last few days?”

 

He nodded. “Yep.”

 

“But… why?” Dan asked.

 

“Well, I didn’t know it was you,” Phil began. “Not at first anyway. I was on there for the same reasons as you I suppose. Daniel is a very common name, I genuinely had no clue it was you when we first started talking.”

 

Dan blinked at Phil as he processed the information. “Okay, then when did you find out?”

 

“Well I first suspected when we were in Topman together and you were texting Michael pictures of you in the changing room,” Phil said, smirking slightly.

 

He blushed as he remembered what pictures he’d sent. “Oh.”

 

Phil chuckled softly. “I figured the only way I could know for sure is if I watched you while I was texting Daniel. So I sent you those messages yesterday morning. Then when you came seconds before Daniel told me he’d just come while sitting on the sofa with his roommate, I knew for sure it was you.”

 

“So all day yesterday, you knew exactly what I was doing?”

 

He smirked and nodded. “Yep. When you jerked yourself off while I was sitting right next to you, when you came twice right outside the kitchen, and when you sat on a dildo and came right in front of me while I watched you.” 

 

Dan’s cheeks were burning red by this point. “I-” He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t angry at Phil for keeping it a secret, in fact he found it rather hot. He wasn’t disappointed that it was Phil he’d been talking to either. Dan looked down at the lube Phil had given him. “So um you want to…you know, use it?”

 

Phil shrugged. “If you want to, yes. If not then that’s okay too. I just thought it would be a funny way to tell you the truth.”

 

Dan nodded and turned the bottle over in his hand a few times. 

 

“Are you mad?” Phil asked softly after a minute.

 

“No,” Dan answered instantly. “I just wasn’t expecting this. I knew you liked guys but I didn’t think you fancied me.”

 

“Dan, come on. Why else would I have replied to an annoying twink who stalked me on Twitter if I didn’t fancy them?”

 

“Hey!” Dan laughed and threw the empty box at Phil. “I was not a twink!”

 

Phil smirked. “Yeah sure, and I’m not a daddy.”

 

Dan squeaked and covered his face with the blanket. Phil moved closer to Dan and pulled the blanket away. “Hey look at me, I didn’t mean to trick you. I’m sorry if I crossed a line.”

 

He looked up at Phil. “Wait, what? No, no Phil, you didn’t. Sorry, I’m just in shock I guess,” Dan chuckled. “I’m not mad though, and I’m not upset or disappointed either. And you didn’t cross any lines.”

 

“Good, you had me worried for a minute,” Phil sighed with relief.

 

Dan got up on his knees after a minute, letting the blanket fall from around his shoulders as he crawled over to Phil. He sat on Phil’s lap, straddling him. “Daddy?” he whispered.

 

Phil grinned and put his hands on Dan’s hips. “Yes?”

 

Dan reached down and trailed his hand across the front of Phil’s pajama pants. “Can I have your cock?” he asked, looking Phil directly in the eye.

 

He gasped and his cock twitched against Dan’s hand. “I’m not sure, I think your ass needs a break after yesterday,” Phil said. He slowly moved his hand to rub Dan’s crotch. “How about I ride you instead?”

 

Dan groaned loudly and nodded. “Fuck yes, please ride me Daddy.”

 

Phil leaned up and kissed Dan, smirking against his lips. “Lay down under the tree so Daddy can give you an extra special present for being so good yesterday.”

 

He nodded eagerly and moved off Phil’s lap, laying on his back on the soft rug instead. 

 

Phil stood up, quickly stripping himself before getting on his hands and knees next to Dan. He grabbed the lube he’d given Dan and poured some on his fingers. Phil reached back and circled one finger around his rim before pushing it in slowly, his head tipping forward as he moaned.

 

“Fuck,” Dan whispered, eyes glued to where Phil’s hand disappeared behind himself. He licked his lips as he watched Phil finger himself. “So hot, Daddy.” Dan reached out and smacked Phil’s ass, smirking cheekily.

 

Phil yelped and arched his back. “Oh!” he moaned. He turned his head to look at Dan. “That was naughty of you,” He said sternly. “You get to finish stretching me now.”

 

Dan quirked an eyebrow and watched Phil curiously as he crawled over and straddled his chest, faced away from him. “Shit,” he breathed as he caught on to what Phil wanted him to do.

 

He backed up a little further and wiggled his ass in Dan’s face. “Go on then, put your tongue to good use.” Phil reached back to tangle his fingers in Dan’s hair, encouraging him to lean in but not forcing him.

 

“Yes Daddy,” Dan said quickly, letting Phil guide his head forward. He grabbed Phil’s ass in both his hands and spat on his hole before leaning in and attacking it with his mouth. Dan licked and sucked and bit and kissed every inch of Phil’s skin he could reach. 

 

Phil’s legs quickly turned to jelly and he had to let go of Dan’s hair so he could instead use both hands to brace himself on Dan’s chest. 

 

Dan closed his eyes and moaned as he ate out Phil. He could feel Phil turning to mush above him and knowing that he was able to do that to Phil with just his tongue was incredibly arousing. It wasn’t long before Dan was fully hard in his pajamas.

 

After another couple minutes, Phil moved off of Dan. “Fuck, your tongue is…” he trailed off, unable to think of a word that embodied just how incredible Dan was.

 

“Perfect? Outstanding? Magical?” Dan supplied, grinning up at Phil. 

 

Phil couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, all of the above,” he agreed. 

 

His eyes wandered over Dan’s body and he licked his lips. “You’re not naked enough, I think we need to do something about that.” Phil started by pulling off Dan’s shirt then quickly pulled his pajama bottoms and pants off at the same time. He straddled Dan’s hips and looked down at him. “You sure about this?”

 

Dan nodded quickly. “Yes, yes I’m more than sure. But wait, we need a condom,” he said.

 

Phil grinned and grabbed his own stocking, reaching into the bottom and pulling one out. 

 

“Santa sure is cheeky this year,” Dan laughed. He reached for the condom but Phil slapped his hand away and shook his head.

 

“No, let me,” Phil said. He carefully opened the packet and stroked Dan’s cock a few times before rolling the condom on him. Phil grabbed the bottle of lube and rubbed some on Dan’s dick. 

 

He moaned softly and closed his eyes, bucking his hips slightly into Phil’s hand. Dan opened his eyes when Phil removed his hand and watched as he moved closer and began lining himself up.

 

Phil reached back and held Dan’s cock still as he slowly lowered down onto it. He groaned and tilted his head back. “Oh fuck,” Phil gasped.

 

Dan grinned, holding onto Phil’s hips to steady him. “Like that, Daddy?”

 

Phil whimpered and nodded. “Yes, shit Dan.” He let out a drawn out whine as he sunk down all the way. He stayed still for a minute to allow himself time to adjust.

 

“Take your time,” Dan said softly, rubbing Phil’s hips gently. He looked up at Phil, eyes wandering over his body. Dan couldn’t get over just how gorgeous Phil was; all the way from his stunning blue eyes to his pale complexion, his perfectly plump ass and his incredible dick.

 

Phil finally adjusted to Dan’s size and slowly began to lift his hips. He kept his hands in front of him, easily maintaining his balance. He gradually built up speed, both men moaning as Phil’s movements increased.

 

Dan’s hands moved up and down Phil’s sides, admiring the beautiful man on top of him. “So good, Daddy,” he whispered.

 

“Yeah? You like it when Daddy rides you?” Phil teased. He placed his hands on Dan’s chest and started rubbing both his nipples, chuckling at the way the sensation made Dan’s cock twitch inside him.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Dan groaned. “Oh fuck, Daddy. I love it when you fuck yourself on me.” He put his hands around Phil’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

 

Phil moaned into the kiss as well. When Dan pulled back to catch his breath, Phil dipped his head down and started giving experimental licks and nips to Dan’s neck. Soon Phil found a spot right above Dan’s left collarbone that was much more sensitive. Phil focused all his attention on that one area. “Can I leave a mark?” he murmured, lips not leaving Dan’s neck.

 

He nodded and gripped Phil’s hips tighter. “Yes, please Daddy, want you to mark me up,” Dan responded, his voice higher in pitch from how turned on he was.

 

Phil hummed softly and licked his neck once more before biting down hard and sucking. Dan let out a particularly loud moan that came out sounding more like a sob and if it weren’t for his twitching cock, Phil might’ve thought he’d gone too hard.

 

One of Dan’s hands flew up and grabbed a handful of Phil’s hair, pulling on his hair while still holding him in place. “Shit, oh- oh Daddy I- I’m- fuck!” His moans came out sounding more like sobs as his orgasm approached. 

 

“Cum for Daddy,” Phil whispered. He slammed his hips down roughly over and over, chasing both of their orgasms.

 

“Daddy!” Dan cried as he came, bucking his hips up into Phil. 

 

Phil let out a groan which turned into a high pitched whine seconds later when he came as well, spilling his cum onto both of their stomachs. He sat up and moved his hips in slow circles as they both rode out the aftershocks of their orgasms. Phil licked his lips as he looked down at Dan. “Good?” he asked softly after stilling his hips.

 

Dan opened his eyes, not sure when he’d shut them, and looked up at Phil. “Fuck yeah, that was so incredible.” Dan moved his hands to Phil’s ass and he squeezed. “Best Christmas present ever.”

 

“You mean you liked this more than the records I got you?” Phil laughed.

 

Dan laughed as well and nodded. “Yes. The records are great, don’t get me wrong, but sex is a much better gift.” 

 

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan and smiled. “I’ll remember that for your next birthday.” He slowly lifted off Dan, groaning as he felt Dan’s cock slip from his ass. He leaned over and kissed Dan deeply. “How about we get cleaned up then go back to bed,” Phil suggested.

 

Dan nodded and got up off the floor with Phil’s help after he stood. The two crawled into Phil’s bed together after cleaning themselves off. Phil pulled the blankets over them and pulled Dan close. “What’re you thinking?” He murmured softly.

 

Dan rested his head on Phil’s chest and draped one leg over his waist. “I’m thinking that I’m very glad I stayed here for Christmas.”

 

Phil laughed softly and kissed Dan’s curls. “Me too,” he murmured. 

 

“And I’m also glad I downloaded Tinder,” Dan added with a soft giggle.

 

He laughed along with Dan. “And I’m glad you’re a thirsty twink who’s literally always horny.” 

 

Dan whined and blushed from embarrassment. He lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at Phil for teasing him. 

 

Phil grinned at him and leaned down to kiss Dan softly. “Happy Christmas, Dan.”

 

“Happy Christmas, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/181464033935/happy-christmas-daddy)


End file.
